


i will follow you into the dark

by peachesnclem



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: One of clems dreams where she asks lee for advice, clem cries, kinda cute but kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesnclem/pseuds/peachesnclem
Summary: “Hey, Lee?”The voice belonged to Clementine, who had once again taken the form of herself when she was a child. Of course, she had chosen the train. It was an important moment in her life. She sat on the edge of the car, her legs swinging as the train continued its course to wherever.





	i will follow you into the dark

“Hey, Lee?”

The voice belonged to Clementine, who had once again taken the form of herself when she was a child. She had chosen the train. It was an important moment in her life. She sat on the edge of the car, her legs swinging as the train continued its course to wherever. 

 “Yes, sweet pea?” Came Lee’s voice from behind her as he sat next to her. He still looked as healthy as he was before he had passed. A look of love gleamed off of him, making Clementine smile. She took a deep breath, looking back out at the passing scenery of trees. “I met a group,” she started, her voice shaky as she recalled the event that almost took her and AJ’s life, “They‘re nice. After AJ and I got into that crash and… They helped us. But…” She trailed off.

 “But?” Lee asked, mimicking her tone. There was always a ‘but’ for groups, something that would cause their inevitable downfall. Her and Lee’s group didn’t last, too much fighting, with Lilly. Everyone died or got separated from the rest of the group. The group after that had too much baggage, too much they were running from. Sarah could have lived if she wasn‘t shielded from the world. 

 Clementine returned to her thoughts, sighing. “AJ‘s jumpy, and he doesn‘t mean to be. He’s just…  He‘s always looking for me to guidance, following the rules I set out. But, Lee,” she gave off a harsh laugh, “I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m making everything up as I go. Am I doing good?” She turned to him, her brows furrowed and- God she didn‘t want to cry. She hadn‘t allowed herself to cry in a long time.

 “You‘re doing great, sweet pea,” Lee said, taking her into his arms. She felt protected and secure cocooned in his arms. Tears were welling up in her eyes and she let out a cry, the weights off her shoulders being lifted. It was silent, the only sounds coming from Clementine and the train’s constant ‘whoosh’ as it continued to move.

 After a while, she lifted her head up. “Thank you, but um, that’s not all.” She pulled away, drying her tears on her sleeves. “I uh…” She rubbed the back of her neck, how do you transition to ‘Hey, I met a guy I might like.’ “I meant a guy, and… Uhm…”

 Lee laughed. Clementine’s face lit up in embarrassment and she looked away, “He’s a good guy! Plus, I told you about Gabe and Sarah! So…” She waited until he stopped laughing, which was a while, before continuing. “I’m just scared he‘s gonna kick the bucket like those two. It’s like anyone I ever interact with is doomed to die.”

 She turned to Lee, who was silent in thought. It seemed he was lingering on a response before finally saying something. “Well, Clem, you‘ve gotta remember the groups you have been with were running from something. Everyone does, and sometimes it catches up to them.”

 He was right. Everyone‘s got demons they‘re running from, and sometimes they can’t outrun them. She nodded, “Thank you.” A distant clock rung, warning that time was running out. He stood up first and helped Clementine to her feet, patting her hat. “Can‘t believe you’ve still kept this.”

 She snorted as she shifted back to her teenage look, shaking his hand off. “It may require a wash or two.”

 The two hugged before the clock rung again, and time was up. He let go of her, “See you next time, sweet pea.” She watched him walk off into the darkness that enveloped the cart before everything went black.

 And she woke up, ready for a new day.


End file.
